Between You and Me
by theforgotten09
Summary: Naminé gets babied all the time and no one will take her seriously. One night she sneaks out to her favorite place. What follows might be enough to change her life for the better. Rated M for sexual content, language, and use of adult themes like "jobs" and "taxes".
1. Rendez-vous Interdite

"Come on Naminè, you know we have a long day tomorrow," Riku whined as he stretched out into the bed. Naminè quietly appeared and slid under the covers next to Riku's strong lean body.

"You shouldn't be so pushy," she complained indignantly, "You always treat me like a kid." It was true, he always managed to make her feel immature somehow. She was never woman enough for him. Even when they grew out of their childhood it seemed like she was always the baby of the group. No amount of insisting, pleading, or anger would make anything change.

"Not always," Riku insisted, "You still pay your own cell phone bill." At that moment she immediately shut down. That's all she knew how to do. Sometimes she felt like a ghost, like no one could take her seriously...so they ignored her. She started dating Riku because he seemed to take her seriously. Sex seemed like a right of passage; she figured if she slept with him then he would see her as a woman.

If only...

She was glad that Riku fell asleep fast. In spite of his high libido and nocturnal tendencies, he wore out quickly. She sat up and looked over at him; his silver hair reflecting the moonlight that crawled through their room they shared. _Yeah I pay my own cell phone bill because I couldn't get you to let me pay for anything else._ She thought to herself as she slid out of her side of the bed and padded around the room barefoot. She looked up at the moon and remembered her time in the World that Never Was, the moon was made of hearts back then. Perhaps it was still there.

_I need to get out._ She thought. After giving Riku one last glance she went through her closet and pulled out one of her favorite white dresses and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked beautiful. The fabric felt smooth on her skin and framed her body perfectly. With her parasol in hand and no shoes on her feet, it was time to take a walk. She took her keys and one of her bags and went through the back door that lead to the woods.

...

The night air was warm and Roxas was out late again. He had left the party early and wandered off by himself, it was good that he knew his way around his hometown and the woods. He had been feeling a bit detached from things lately. The pressures from school and home and friends was frustrating enough that he had taken to drinking to ease things a bit. But it was proving to be less than effective. At the party he couldn't bring himself to down a single shot. It made him feel rather sick, so he figured a walk would do him good.

He heaved a sigh and ran his hand through his dirty blond hair that was either in need of another dye job or a cut. He couldn't decide. He came to a clearing that he was very familiar with and knew immediately where he wanted to go. He took a glance upward and caught a glimpse of the moon before a cloud covered it.

...

Naminè made her way to the small waterfall that lead to an inclosed little paradise that she visited every now and then. Moonflowers glowed in the dark as well as some of the local fungi that dotted a few trees. She dropped her supplies she brought with her and decided to take off her dress. No one would be out this time of night so she figured it would be safe. She sat down on the water's edge and dropped herself in. She floated a little bit before immersing herself completely. The water wasn't too cold tonight, she could stay for a while.

...

Roxas had made it to the water fall at long last. It seemed as if he had lost his way for a moment. The waterfall was just like he had remembered it, everything was just as he remembered it. Except for her...He noticed a girl swimming in the water, or was she floating around? Her skin glowed in the pale moonlight, and her closed eyes moved as if she was dreaming. He wondered if he was dreaming too. Had he seen her before?

He didn't want to say anything in fear that he might scare her away. She seemed skittish, like a doe. But he knew he had to know her name, he felt something inside him, like he had before. The stirrings of lust and desire. The quiet want he had always carried with him but never bothered to act on, he could never ask that one question.

Taking care to leave his cell phone and shoes on dry land he got in the water and tried to make little noise, but the girl saw him and turned around suddenly with a gasp, her blue eyes going wide. "Who-who are you?" she asked softly, not expressing great alarm.

"I'm Roxas and I'm sorry that I'm scaring you and I'll leave if you want but-" he stammered as she watched, waiting for him to finish, "I think you're very beautiful and I wanted to know your name!"


	2. Sous le Ciel

**Putting up Chapters 2-3 tonight because I don't want to waste a good idea. :P**

* * *

Naminé was slightly dumbfounded at the guy's awkward honesty. He was in the water and still had his shirt on, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. She on the other hand was naked and kept her chest just below the water so he couldn't see. The guy averted his eyes in either a sign of respect or discomfort as he made no movement to go forward or backward.

"What's your name?" she tossed the question back at him, "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." He seemed to suddenly realize that he should've done that first.

"Roxas! Thats...my name," he exclaimed, suddenly, excited he could actually introduce himself. She smiled and gave a snort.

"Mine's Naminé" she said coyly moving closer to him. She liked the way he looked. She liked the friendliness in his eyes. He seemed genuine, unlike Riku was was always concerned with appearances and was competitive to a fault. Without even thinking she reached forward and touched his face. Then a thought went through her head as she noticed his nervousness. She let her hand slide down to his chest just to see what he would do. His eyes followed her hand then looked back up and smirked sheepishly.

"Interested?" she murmured.

Roxas swallowed before nodding, "Yeah."

...

Roxas helped Naminé out of the water and she helped him out of his clothes. She wasted no time straddling him, eager to get a taste of his mouth.

"Mmm-wait," Roxas countered as he sat up, holding her wrists in both hands. "Can we go a little slower?" The hunger in her eyes was a bit intimidating.

"Oh yeah...sorry...I just..." she started, but he gently kissed her on the mouth. They both paused and looked at each other for a moment. Was this really happening?

The heat between their legs said yes.

Naminé got off of him and took his dick in her hands. She licked it at the tip before taking the whole thing in her mouth (Riku taught her how). Roxas was amazed at her skill as she sucked him off. He found himself moaning as the pleasure ran through him. "Nami...that feels so good..." he groaned as he tried not to thrust in her mouth. Just before he could cum she released him. Roxas moaned as the release was denied him. Their gazes met and she smiled mischievously as she straddled him and squeezed him inside her.

Her warm wet body was irresistible. He wanted to touch every inch of her but forced himself to go slowly, kissing her breasts before taking one nipple in his mouth. He sucked hungrily, enjoying the taste of her skin. Naminé let out a squeak as she felt Roxas' hands touching her in a way she hadn't felt before. His kisses were different from Riku's. And when he told her she was beautiful, it made chills run up her spine. With every thrust she felt pleasure building up inside her.

She looked amazing. Her half-dried hair bouncing around her shoulders, that look in her eyes that held excitement and wonder. The thrill of making love under the stars was something neither of them had experienced. And in that moment, everything felt perfect.


	3. Prédateur et Proie

**A/N: The reason I have the chapter titles in French is because I think it's interesting. I hope to continue writing this fanfiction. I think I have something good here.**

* * *

Naminé:

Getting back home was no trouble. Showering and getting back into bed was no issue either. She was an expert at sneaking around. From her birth in Castle Oblivion Naminé understood silence. Even Axel talking all the time started to fade into the background after a while. Even though she was forced to mess with memories under threat of punishment she noticed the members didn't pay her much attention. So she snuck out, and did it often. Sometimes she wondered if she was real because her feet seemed to not make a sound on the white floors.

She woke up before Riku still high off of the thrill of last night. His name was Roxas? She felt herself mouthing the letters to his name. R-O-X-A-S, her mouth curled around the consonants as she heated up water for tea. Her mouth made a long shape for the vowels as she took down plates and cups for breakfast. She was still surprised at herself that she had acted that way. She wanted excitement, the thrill of being with someone else-choosing and taking charge. That's what she wanted. No one took her seriously. No one would let her do anything on her own. Hell, Riku didn't even let her work until she nearly "threw a fit" in order to have her own job. Speaking of which she was off today. What a relief.

She sat at the table sipping her tea. The walls of the kitchen were a plain cream color, stifling and dull. Even the decorations seemed like annoying nicknacks with no real value. There were trinkets from fairs and birthday pictures that weren't all that great. She frowned at the one from her most recent birthday that she hardly remembered because everyone insisted she have a garden party instead of going out like she wanted. Well...not everyone insisted on it. Kairi thought going out would have been fun.

"Where'd you go last night?" Riku's voice sounded from the doorway of the bedroom.

"Out for a walk, saw the sky, came back," she replied, her voice unwavering. She had become accustomed to lying to Riku. She lied to the point she didn't know what the truth was anymore. Couldn't he tell when she was upset? Couldn't he tell she wasn't happy? Weren't her actions and her words not matching up? There was a reason she fucked doggy style, she didn't have to look at him. Riku came back from the shower toweling his hair dry.

"Glad you made it back safe. You need to be careful out there," he huffed harmlessly.

"Oh I was safe alright. You worry too much," she spoke quietly, almost to herself. Riku didn't hear.

...

"So you're going to leave him?" Kairi asks as they walk out to lunch. Kairi was always the more carefree of the two of them. She had grown her hair past her shoulders and it almost reached her waist. She had become a bit more flashy since Sora returned, which was more than either of them could say about her relationship with him.

"Well yes, I just want my own place first," Naminé replied, "Want to go apartment hunting with me?"

"Can you even afford it?" she retorts.

"Well yeah, where do you think all my money's been going? Riku doesn't let me pay for anything, remember?" she twisted her blond ponytail over her shoulder. She watched Kairi wince at the fact. Riku treated her the same way before he and Sora both disappeared. He seemed to turn Naminé into a substitute for Kairi when everything turned back to normal. The more she thought about it, the more creepy Riku's behavior seemed.

"He likes weakness," Kairi murmured as they rounded a corner. They both were silent for a minute. Kairi was right. There was this _thing_ about Riku that made him scary. That's why he was so dark and ominous. And _she _fell for it. Would getting away be as easy?


End file.
